I Feel Good
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Finn's birthday celebration turns into a moment Philby will never forget. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hey guys! So my last KK fanfic, also my first fanfic in general, was well received for a first try. I would like to thank my awesome readers for that! PrincessWilla101 left a review regarding a little tweak she would've made to that story, and while I didn't apply it, she gave me the idea to create a whole scene in this story! You can thank PrincessWilla101 for the idea and Ridley Pearson for the actual series, which I do not have the honor of owning. **

Finn was taking all the Keepers out to Downtown Disney for his birthday. We each had some money to spend, and we were all looking forward to a night out without having to worry about Overtakers on our trail.

"All right, kids, pile in," said Mrs. Whitman with a smile after we finished eating Finn's double-decker chocolate birthday cake. Willa was the first one out of her seat. "I call shotgun!" she and I called at the same time. We laughed at each other.

"That's okay. You can have it," I said.

"No, you take it, Philbs."

"It's fine, really …" I blushed. I looked around at our friends. Finn stared at us slack-jawed. Maybeck whistled. Amanda, Jess and Charlene exchanged knowing glances. Willa turned light pink once she became aware of the unwanted attention.

Finn eventually broke the silence. "It's my mom's van, so I'll take the front." Everyone agreed with his logic and we went outside to the driveway. Finn climbed in the front seat, Jess and Amanda hopped in back with Charlene, and Maybeck, Willa and I slid into the middle in that order.

Mrs. Whitman slid behind the wheel and looked at me and Willa through the rearview mirror. "No PDA while I'm driving, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Willa and I said together. Finn turned around to look at us and winked. I swatted his arm.

While the girls in the back starting talking about whatever it is females talk about, Maybeck and Finn analyzed the recent Orlando Magic basketball game. I've never really been into basketball, so I just stared out the window. Willa was silent beside me. I was surprised she wasn't talking to the other girls.

We arrived at the front entrance of Downtown Disney fifteen minutes later, and Mrs. Whitman pulled over to the curb. "I'll meet you guys right back here at nine. Stay out of trouble," she said, staring pointedly at her son. Finn just shrugged and grinned at his mom. "And have fun."

At the last two words, we scrambled out of the van, almost on top of each other, to the sidewalk. Finn put an arm around Amanda and waved to his mom. "What should we do first?" I asked when the van was out of sight.

Maybeck laughed. "You heard Mrs. Whitman. It's time to have fun."

We split up. Amanda and Finn walked together toward the lake. If I knew them, they were going to end the night by sharing a long, romantic kiss. Maybeck steered Charlene and Jess in the direction of the Lego store. I snickered, somehow knowing Maybeck was going to get himself into trouble.

Then it was just me and Willa.

I started to freak out. I was alone with the girl I was crushing on. "Okay. So, what do you want to do?" I asked Willa.

Willa shrugged and suddenly became very interested in her fingers. "Well, we could go to the Ghirardelli shop. I'm a little hungry."

I stared at her in disbelief. "After the three slices of cake you had?" I said. This was shocking for me, because Willa was very skinny.

"Yes."

"Okay then. It's on me."

Willa and I headed to the ice cream shop. On the way, I worked up the courage to take her hand. She seemed surprised at first, but she soon relaxed and interlocked her fingers with mine.

We went inside and ordered. I got a rocky road cone for myself and a mint chocolate chip cup, Willa's favorite. Willa and I walked outside to a nearby bench to enjoy our snack. "I Want You Back" blared over the loudspeakers.

Willa dug her spoon in and took a bite of her ice cream. Her eyes closed as she savored the creamy taste. "Mmm," she said.

My ice cream was pretty good, too. The music surrounded us as we ate our treats. Suddenly, Willa stood up. "I love this song!" she said. She began to dance, and she wasn't bad at all. In fact, she was pretty good. The lights from the fountain reflected off her face as she danced.

I kind of liked the song, too, so I set my ice cream on the bench and joined Willa. I tried to imitate her movements, but I think my dancing resembled Ally Dawson's instead of Willa's. However, Willa didn't notice. She was still wrapped up in the song and continued to grace me with her amazing dance.

Willa was breathless when she finally sat down. I left for a minute to order a Sprite, her favorite drink. Willa was still savoring her ice cream when I returned to the bench. I held the drink out to her.

The drink was received enthusiastically. "Thanks," Willa said before taking a sip. Then Willa, of all people, let out a humongous burp! She blushed and stared up at me with huge chestnut eyes.

I grinned. I'd wanted to ignore my polite British upbringing ever since I came to America. "Bet I can go bigger," I said. I sipped the Sprite and belched. Willa burst out laughing.

"Really?" Willa gulped the Sprite, gurgled, and burped again. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, you win," I said.

Willa giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her in response, and we just sat together listening to good 60s oldies.

I got an idea. "Do you want to dance?" I asked. Willa smiled and took my hand. "Sure," she replied.

I gently pulled her up from the bench and put my other arm around her waist Cinderella-style. I led her in a fast waltz to "Do You Believe in Magic". It did feel magical just dancing there with my crush. I was feeling so happy with the way things were going, I decided to ask Willa the question.

"Willa?"

"Yeah?" she replied dreamily.

I made eye contact. Willa was paying close attention. It made me a little shy. "Um, would you like to go out sometime? Just you and me?" I was so afraid of being rejected, my palms were sweating. I was sure my face had turned red.

Willa stopped dancing. She didn't pull away, but she just looked at me. Then she answered by throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the lips. The kiss was sweet, it was true, and it was shared with Willa, the way I'd always hoped it would be.

I never wanted the kiss to end, but like all good things, it did. We gently broke away from each other, and I brushed a piece of stray hair away from Willa's face. "You're the kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. I hope you know that."

Willa turned pink and looked at her blue flip-flops. "I don't know what to say."

I embraced her and gave her another kiss. I didn't care how cliché we looked. It was absolutely perfect.

The next song that played was "I Feel Good". Our heads snapped as we both said, "I love this song!" at the same time. We giggled, and I held out a hand. "Care to dance?" I asked.

"Of course, my handsome prince."

We held hands and began a swing. I twirled Willa in a circle, and she laughed as I spun her into me, then back out again. We stepped away from each other and snapped our fingers to the chorus.

_So good, so nice, I got you_

_I feel good, I knew that I would now_

"Jazz hands!" Willa shouted, laughter lacing her voice. I realized that the words in the song had never been as true to me as they were right then.

_So good, so nice, I got you_

I grabbed Willa's hand and pulled her in. We spun around together, faster and faster, as the song ended. I felt really dizzy after that and collapsed on the bench. Willa fell on top of me giggling.

"Nice dancing!" Willa and I turned to see Maybeck. Charlene and Jess followed, snickering. "What's so funny?" Willa asked.

"Oh, Maybeck just made a fool of himself at World of Disney. He knocked over a huge pile of Stitch dolls and sent them flying everywhere," said Jess. Maybeck reddened. "You pushed me!" he accused Jess.

"She did not! I was standing right there!" Charlene argued. They started to argue. I rolled my eyes. "And we missed out on that?" I said to Willa.

Willa smiled. "Nah. Our time was much more fun."

Amanda and Finn appeared, looking a little flustered. "Hey guys, it's quarter to nine. We should be getting back," he said. He was right. So we all followed him back to the entrance together, laughing and chattering. Willa and I trailed at the back of the line, making plans to go rock climbing on Saturday. Finn and Amanda stopped talking to each other and winked at us when they saw us holding hands. This time, I didn't complain or argue.

Mrs. Whitman pulled up right on time. We climbed in the van in the same seats as before. Willa leaned her head on my shoulder, and I laid my hand over hers. Mrs. Whitman checked the mirror and grinned at us. "Remember, no PDA while I'm driving, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Willa and I said, smirking.


End file.
